Recuerdo de un sinsajo
by Soralemuri
Summary: [ATENCIÓN CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS 3 LIBROS] Nunca me imaginé la muerte y mucho menos lo que se sentía uno al estar muerto, ahora lo entiendo[...] No tenía muchas amigas y amigos aun menos, pero hubo una amiga, Katniss Everdeen, la única que podría considerar amiga de verdad[...] (Tendrá un poco de GalexMadge 3)
1. Los primeros recuerdos

_**Holaaaa, este es mi primer fic de THG y estoy muy emocionada la verdad. Adoro esta trilogía y todo lo que hay detrás de ella.**__**Como ya he avisado hay spoilers de los libros así que si sois pro spoilers adelante si no... pues nada XD. Tengo pensado hacer 3 capítulos cada uno des del punto de vista de Madge y que hablaran cada uno del libro. Seguramente habrán cosas que me haya saltado o mezclado del libro, si así decidmelo por que hace mucho que me los leí y mezclo cosas a veces uu' - matadme xD. Espero que os guste y que me digais que os parece ^^**_

_Nunca me imaginé la muerte y mucho menos lo que se sentía uno al estar muerto, ahora lo entiendo._

_Todos tu recuerdos vuelven y no dejan de reproducirse hasta que llega el momento en el que dejas de crearlos, entonces, todo vuelve a empezar y sigues recordando._

_Sinceramente no sabría si decir que es un castigo recordarlos o una bendición puesto que mi vida, por muy lujosa que se viera des de fuera, en el distrito 12, no estaba muy feliz en ella. Mi madre llevaba enferma mucho tiempo y mi padre al ser una figura pública poca relación podía tener con él por el poco tiempo que tenia, aunque sé que me querían de todos modos, que remedio, yo era su hija._

_No tenía muchas amigas y amigos aun menos, pero hubo una amiga, Katniss Everdeen, la única que podría considerar amiga de verdad, no hablábamos mucho, pero para nosotras eso era perfecto, teníamos vidas muy distintas, ella vivía en la Veta yo en cambio en la casa del alcalde pero no nos importaba y lo que mas me gustaba de ella era que no era mi amiga por mi padre sino por mi, además de ser la persona mas valiente que había conocido después de mi tía._

Uno de los recuerdos mas cercanos que tengo es el día de la cosecha de los 74º juegos del hambre ella se ofreció voluntaria para suplir el lugar de su hermana Prim en esos juegos, ahí se volvió un referente para mi.

Ese día fui a visitarla, en realidad tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo veía justo, yo no era la que debía sufrir, en cambio, ella, su hermana y su madre sí.

Creo que pertenecía al grupo de gente del distrito que aseguraba que no volvería con vida de aquel lugar, pero sé que en una parte de mi deseaba con fuerzas que lo consiguiera aunque eso significase la muerte del panadero, con él si que no tuve realmente una relación que se pudiera considerar como la que tenia con Katniss.

Entré tranquila en aquella sala donde ella esperaba para irse al Capitolio, nos abrazamos pero creo que no fue como me gustaría, tampoco quería que notara mi temor por no volver a tenerla a mi lado como siempre. No hablamos mucho tampoco, yo le desee suerte y le pedí que volviera con vida, entonces fue cuando le di aquel broche que acabaría siendo su símbolo, el sinsajo.

Ese broche era de mi tía que no pudo sobrevivir a los juegos, ese año también salió elegido Haymitch, él si que volvió y se convirtió en el mentor de Katniss y Peeta.

Ya fuera vi a Gale, el chico que siempre venía con Katniss a traer fresas, no me llevaba especialmente bien con él, pero no por que yo quisiera llevarme mal con él, simplemente no me tragaba por no tener que preocuparme por salir elegida en los juegos, de todos modos me daba igual lo que pensara, o eso creía en ese momento. Entró en el edificio.

Algo me hizo esperarle, sabía que estaría destrozado.

Cuando él salió noté que estaba dolido, para no notarlo, yo estaba igual. Ellos eran muy amigos, se les veía siempre juntos, yo tenía envidia de esa relación entre ellos realmente, pero me gusta creer que era una envidia sana, ojala lo fuese...

Creo que esa fue la primera vez que nos miramos tan atentamente, el corazón me dio un vuelco aquel día, verle destrozado me destrozaba a mi, por que sabía la razón y aunque sonara egoísta no podía retener el dolor que me producía verle tan afectado por ella. Estaba claro que él sentía algo por Katniss y que yo, la hija del alcalde, no tenía nada que hacer

No me pude contener y a pesar de ser mas pequeña que él, le abracé con fuerza, consolándolo tanto como podía, notaba pequeños espasmos que venían de Gale, fue la primera vez que creí escucharle llorar

Me dolía tanto esa situación, no saber que decir y sentirme impotente por no poder remplazarla.

El abrazo duró poco, yo le miré a los ojos pero el parecía algo ausente.

- Madge... yo... nosotros tenemos que ser fuertes, por Katniss- me dijo agarrándome de los hombros.

- Si...- le dije- debemos ser fuertes- una media sonrisa apareció en mi cara y me parece que no fue buen momento para una sonrisa ya que su cara se volvió mas seria de lo que estaba ya.

- Será mejor que me marche ya. Si necesitas algo... ya sabes. Adiós.- Y se fue.

- Adiós...- susurré mientras observaba como se alejaba corriendo.

Antes de que empezaran los juegos siempre paseaban a los tributos como si fueran monos de feria, esa parte era la que me gustaba, obviamente el hecho de saber que hacían todo eso para promocionarlos para que duraran todo lo posible en los juegos gracias a los patrocinadores lo odiaba, pero esa parte era mas "pacifica" por decirlo de alguna manera...

Aunque me parecía horrible que al distrito 12 siempre los preparan igual de mal, pero que se podía hacer.

Ese año fue distinto, había quedado con Gale para poder verlo, sé que a él no le haría mucha gracia, pero se lo medio supliqué. Y ahí estaban ellos, magníficos, aunque seguían vistiendo un traje negro, se les veía diferentes a los demás tributos, a todos los tributos que recuerdo haber visto en los otros juegos, sublimes y en llamas, estaban en llamas, no podría describir mi cara al verlo, pero sabía que los estilistas de Peeta y Katniss apostaban por ellos a toda costa. Se dieron la mano y rápidamente me giré para ver a Gale, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna pero seguramente aquello le había molestado, le puse mi mano en el hombro, cuando el me miró yo le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se relajara y le mostré una pequeña sonrisa. Él suspiró.

- No se por qué... pero parece que sepas lo que pienso- entonces pensé que sería un cumplido pero creo que en realidad le molesté.

- Mmmm... claro Gale- dije para "tranquilizar la situación"- venga vamos a ver las entrevistas...

Empezaron por los primeros tributos hasta llegar a los de 12. Katniss estaba muy rara, aunque guapísima, a Gale le brillaban los ojos como nunca.

- No, no parece ella ¿verdad?

- Está actuando seguro- ni me miró.

Luego salió Peeta, nunca me había fijado mucho en él, en realidad en nadie, no era muy sociable que digamos, parecía muy decidido en todos, en sus movimientos y sobretodo en lo que debía decir, por que en medio de su entrevista declaró su amor por Katniss, haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara con la boca abierta, seguro que hasta Katniss se quedó así. Pero a Gale... su cara era un mapa de expresiones, pero no buenas la verdad.

- Será mejor... que lo dejemos por hoy...- pero él me paró para seguir mirando fijamente al chico del pan- Gale no deberías enfadarte, por que él diga eso no significa que a Katniss también...- nunca debí pronunciar esa frase. Me miró con furia, como si hubiera tocado un tema delicado y se fue.

No le volví a ver.

No me atrevía a ver los juegos, me pasaba los días encerrada en mi cuarto, mirando las paredes con miedo de recibir malas noticias, a veces si iba al salón para asegurarme de que ella seguía viva, por suerte lo estaba, me maldije millones de veces por creer que no lo conseguiría, pero cuando me acercaba para ver como iban los juegos, ella siempre sobrevivía y eso me alegraba, me alegraba de no tener la razón.

Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta pero un día me fijé en Katniss como nunca y vi que lo llevaba puesto, lloré de alegría, nadie lo entendió.

Pasaron los días, las noticias de Katniss cada vez me alegraban mas pero otras me inquietaban, las cosas que ocurrían ahí no era capaz de imaginármelas y era peor intentar imaginártelo cuando tienes un ser querido en el.

Se mostró la alianza de Katniss con una niña del distrito 11, aunque al principio me pareció algo extraña esa alianza, después de pensarlo me di cuenta de que si Katniss la había elegído era por algo y ella nunca se equivocaba en sus decisiones, al menos yo lo veía así.

Pero esa niña, Rue, no duró tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero por otra parte me alegraba que finalmente, si quedaban ellas dos últimas, no tuvieran que matarse la una a la otra.

Entonces fue cuando dieron una noticia que alegró a todo el distrito, ya quedaban pocos tributos y se notaba la ansia del Capitolio para hacerlos más emocionantes esos juegos, una nueva norma salió, podían salir con vida los dos si se unían para acabar con los demás, Peeta y Katniss.

Salí corriendo para encontrar a Gale, era mas que seguro que se había enterado de la noticia pero quería decírselo, quería ser la primera en recordarselo, así que corrí como nunca en mi vida.

Pensaba en como estaría él, si estaría tan contento como yo, si aceptaría verme después de esa "pelea" por su parte que tuvimos.

- ¡Gale, Gale! Lo viste ¿no?- dije emocionada al verle de nuevo- Pero qué digo, por supuesto que lo has visto. Es maravilloso, sé que lo conseguirán, estoy segura- no paraba de hablar y algunas lagrimas de alegría caían por mis mejillas. - ¡Eh! Pero di algo hombre ¿no está contento?

- Madge... esto me huele a trampa del Capitolio, estoy seguro, será mejor que no te ilusiones.- entonces destrozó toda esperanza que tenía dentro de mí, de verle, de saber que saldrían vivos

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Eres estúpido Gale Hawthorne- Entonces ya no lloraba de alegría, mas bien frustración por tener que soportar a alguien como él.- Vengo con toda la ilusión del mundo a verte, a compartir contigo la alegría de saber que pueden volver vivos de ese sitio, y TÚ lo único que haces es romperme toda la esperanza que me queda. No se ni por qué me molesto en preocuparme por ti, de verdad- me di la vuelta para irme.

- Madge espera, no era mi intención, espera por favor- empezó a seguirme- lo siento, de verdad. Joder, claro que quiero que vuelvan, claro que me alegra que haya una posibilidad de que ganen los dos y no solo uno, es solo que no me fío del Capitolio...

Me giré y le di un empujón, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para moverle y hacer entender que estaba muy molesta.

- Dios Gale, eres... eres. Aclarate ya, me tienes harta. Des de que se fueron has estado de morros y aunque los primeros días estabas conmigo era un suplicio no saber que decirte. Se que no te caigo bien y que nunca lo he hecho, así que ahora no vengas a disculparte, por que no cuela.- le dejé plantado en el lugar y me fui directamente a casa.

Y si antes no le veía ahora aún menos, después del sermón que le eché, pero si lo pensaba bien, mas que por Katniss estaba molesta por que sabía que nunca se preocuparía tanto por mi, me sentí muy egoísta entonces.

Salían más imágenes de la alianza entre Katniss y Peeta. Él estaba muy mal, tenía una herida en la pierna que no tenía muy buena pinta, yo no sabía mucho de medicina ni nada pero no hacía falta saber para entender que era una herida horrible. Les habían empezado a llamar lo amantes trágicos, pero para mi cuando sacaban las imágenes de la cueva donde estaban escondidos me parecían más los amantes ñoños y me enfada cuando imaginaba a Gale enfadado por esas imágenes que daban de ellos besándose.

Al final solo quedaron 3, ellos y un chico del distrito 2, Cato, no era de mi agrado, parecía disfrutar de toda aquella masacre.

Esas últimas horas de los juegos fueron insufribles, no paraba de arañarme los brazos de lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Por suerte pudieron contra los mutos que les habían lanzado los que llevaban los juegos y contra Cato, que a mi parecer tubo una muerte horrorosa.

Entonces cuando todos ya llorábamos de felicidad por poder tenerlos a los dos de nuevo en el distrito, la nueva norma la eliminaron, se me quebró el corazón, quise morir en ese instante, pero solo un nombre ocupaba mi mente en primer lugar, Gale, cómo estaría él, estaría destrozado seguramente.

Salí corriendo de nuevo para ir donde estaba él y controlar sus sentimientos de ese momento. Podría entenderlo, aunque lo que yo sintiera por Katniss no fuera lo mismo a lo que él sentía, ella era mi mejor amiga, la única que tenía en realidad y pensar en que tenía que escoger entre su vida y la de Peeta me mataba.

Me encontré con él, estaba entre la multitud viendo en una pantalla lo que ocurría en ese momento. Me hice paso entre la gente desesperada por abrazarle, tenía ganas de llorar, no, ya estaba llorando. Gale me vio a poco pasos de él y me abrazó con fuerza, mi corazón latía muy fuerte y estoy segura de que él lo notó por que me acarició la cabeza intentando que me tranquilizara me susurraba al oído "todo saldrá bien" "tenemos que ser fuertes por ella".

Alguien nos avisó de que estaba ocurriendo algo miramos a la pantalla aún abrazados con lagrimas en lo ojos.

Katniss y Peeta estaban a punto de tomarse unas jaulas de noche... querían suicidarse, noté como Gale me apretaba más y entonces el comentarista le detuvo y volvieron a poner en funcionamiento la regla anterior. Habían ganado los 74º Juegos del hambre y Gale me besó.

Creo que en ese momento ni me molesté en preocuparme en lo que ocurría en la pantalla, solo en corresponderle al beso. No me lo podía creer, no sabía por que lo hacía, si por la emoción, por que realmente él quería o por que se imaginaba que besaba a Katniss, pero no importaba, era un momento especial para mí, mi mejor amiga había sobrevivido, el chico del pan también y Gale, el chico que siempre me había gustado me besaba, no podía salir de mi alegría.

_Recordé la primera vez que le conocí. Me traía fresas junto a Katniss para mi padre. Era alto, moreno y con unos ojos perfectamente grises. Deseaba ser su amiga, pero el tiempo me enseñó que nunca lo lograría. Gale odiaba al Capitolio y yo sobrevivía gracias a él._

Entonces se separó de mi cuando la imagen de Katniss salió en primer plano. Luego me miró.

- Yo... lo siento Madge, estaba... no quería, creía que...- lo comprendí todo y me fui de allí, no corriendo, Gale no me seguía. Lloraba mucho y me dolía todo, estaba destrozada.

Pasaron unos días hasta que los vencedores volvieron, todos estábamos allí esperando su regreso, yo me encontraba al lado de mi padre que les daría la enhorabuena y la bienvenida a su hogar.

Miraba por todos lados, tenía miedo de verle, más bien no quería verle y menos ese día.

El tren que venía del Capitolio llegó y los dos campeones bajaron de él, los miré a los dos, había acabado creyéndome que si se querían, pero los vi diferentes a como estaban en los juegos. Algo había pasado.

**_Dedicado a mi Katniss con la que comparto mi pasión por esta historia y a mi jefa de editoriales Suzumiya xD que se que no es el de Digimon peeeero e.e_**


	2. Desconcertada 1ra parte Gracias Katniss

_**Holaaaa, siento tardar tanto... me lo tomo con demasiada calma creo XD Bueno aquí tenemos la 1ra parte del segundo capítulo, creo que este va a ser mas largo y como tengo ganas de subir voy a ponerlo en dos partes, ya que aquí se verán muchos sentimientos bonitos y esas cositas *_*.**_

_**En esta parte la he querido hacer algo cómica aunque el principio no lo es tanto... se vienen momentos duros (que los que habéis leído el libro sabéis) y quiero un poco de humor. Además también he querido plasmar la amistad de Katniss y Madge que era mi primer objetivo a parte de hacer un Gadge...**_

_**Gracias a los que habéis leído el primer capitulo y a los que vayáis a leer ahora *_*. Dejad reviews para saber que os parece y decirme que podría mejorar que eso lo agradeceré enormemente =D**_

Esperé y esperé antes de ir a su nueva casa, por fin podría verla, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Katniss para mí, claro que lo fue e incluso ahora lo sigue siendo, de ella pude aprender muchas cosas, lo importante que era la familia, que tenía que ser fuerte para sobrevivir.

Por otra parte estaba muy asustada, sabía que si iba lo más seguro es que me encontrara con él y no me apetecía mucho. Finalmente me armé de valor para ir a verla y enfrentarme a Gale si me lo encontraba.

Me dirigí hacia la aldea de los vencedores, ahora vivían allí, ese lugar estaba destinado para los tributos que salían con vida de los juegos, además que no les faltaría de nada, por una vez Haymitch ya no estaría solo en ese lugar. Mi casa no se encontraba lejos de allí así que en media hora ya estaba pasando por delante de casa de Haymitch, giré la cabeza para ver si estaba pero las luces estaban apagadas. Entonces pensé que mi tía podría estar viviendo allí y que la habría conocido entonces.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba delante de la casa, cuando fui a darle al timbre escuché unos pasos que iban hasta la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Me habrán visto por la ventana?- me pregunté. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un cuerpo me empujó a un lado, cuando me giré para ver la persona me dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿por qué así? Porque me lo encontraba otra vez de esa manera… sencillamente me sentí la persona más gafe de la historia. No sé si le miré con miedo, con tristeza o enfadada, pero una cosa estaba clara en cierto modo me sentía de todas esas maneras, entonces fue cuando Gale tuvo que hacer que me olvidara de todo de nuevo, me miró a los ojos con preocupación, algo triste podría decir. Ya ni siquiera sabía cómo me sentía en ese momento. Bueno sí, patética.

- Madge…- noté como se iba a acercar y un cosquilleó, que odié, subió por mi pecho, corrí dentro de la casa sin darme cuenta, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba su voz, que no escuchaba como decía mi nombre, hacía tiempo que no me encontraba con esos ojos grises. Me dejé caer al suelo y escondí mi cara entre las manos.

Alguien se acercó a mí y me di cuenta de que había entrado en la casa sin avisar.

- ¡GALE!- escuché la voz de Katniss y me asusté más ¿cómo le iba a explicar el por qué lloraba? Sobretodo qué hacía en su casa.- pero… ¡Madge!- noté como Katniss se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba yo y se agachaba para verme- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Qué te pasa? Eh… Madge- me levantó la cara, creo que estaba tan desconcertada por el momento que ni impedí que me viera llorar.

- Ka… Katniss- no sabía que le iba a decir, no podía hacerle saber que me había enamorado de Gale, que nos habíamos besado pero que mientras eso pasaba el solo pensaba en ella. No era de ideas rápidas y tampoco sabía improvisar con facilidad así que solo fui capaz de notar como me temblaba la mandíbula y como mis lágrimas entraban en mi boca impidiéndome hablar, en realidad era la excusa perfecta para no contar nada hasta que se me ocurriera alguna "razón" creíble.

-Eh…eh… venga tranquil, vamos a la cocina.- Katniss me levantó, yo parecía un saco que se dejaba manejar. Una vez de pie me abrazó, fue agradable. Me llevó hasta la cocina. Era la primera vez que me encontraba en una casa de la aldea de los vencedores aunque no le presté mucha atención. Katniss me ayudó a sentarme en una de las sillas, me trajo un vaso de agua y me medio obligó a beberlo. Yo no paraba de mirar por la ventana.

Entró la hermana pequeña de Katniss, Prim junto con su madre, cuando la miré las vi sorprendida, hacía mucho tiempo que no me veían, des de la llegada de los vencedores.

- Bueno… Madge, ¿me vas a decir que te pasa?- el momento que no quería que llegara y se había sumado más público.

- Querida ¿Qué te ocurre?- la madre de Katniss se acercó con preocupación hacia mí y me acarició la mejilla con ternura, hacía mucho tiempo que no notaba un amor tan maternal y por eso odié más tener que mentir.

- Nada… es solo que… tu-tuve una… pesadilla y Katniss no re-gresaba y era… tan real, estaba muy asustada, creía que era cierto y como no había venido a veros aún no sabía si era real o no… lo siento- agaché la cabeza escondiéndome Katniss me volvió a abrazar mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, me sentí estúpida, una mentirosa y la peor amiga en toda la tierra, una amiga no miente así a su única amiga, pero en ese entonces solo tenía miedo de todo lo ocurrido con Gale.

Primm se aceró a la mesa donde estábamos las tres y se puso justo delante de mí, pude ver su sonrisa, era tan dulce que no pude impedir que se me contagiara otra sonrisa, me cogió de la mano con fuerza.

- Pero Katniss está aquí, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo también tuve pesadillas entonces, pero ya está todo bien, solo tenías que haber venido antes.- Primm era adorable, la abracé y luego atraje a Katniss y a su madre también. Cuando nos separamos me levanté y me sequé el resto de lágrimas que aún me quedaban.

- Sien-to mucho la es-cena- dije aún entre pequeños sollozos.

- Madge, Madge, Madge…- Katniss se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro- esta tarde te paso a buscar, ponte algo cómodo.- fue un tanto raro, Katniss por lo general nunca demostraba tal atención por alguien que no fuera su familia, supuse que había cambiado.

- Sí

Cuando llegué a casa ya me encontraba más relajada solo necesité una pequeña sesión de piano para relajarme del todo.

Tocar el piano era lo único que me hacía desconectar del todo, cuando mis dedos tocaban las teclas era como estar en otro mundo, mi propio mundo, donde no había nadie que pudiera molestarme.

Aún estaba tocando cuando mi padre entro en el salón, dejó que acabara la canción, nunca me interrumpían. Cuando acabé se sentó a mi lado en la banqueta y tocó una tecla aleatoria.

_Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña mis padres tocaban juntos, a mi me encantaba pasar las mañanas así, me levantaba la primera e iba corriendo a la habitación de mis padres para que bajaran a desayunar, porque sabía que después de eso nos juntaríamos en el salón para tocar el piano, yo lo intentaba por lo menos, pero unos años después mi madre enfermó y mi padre cada vez tenía más trabajo, al final acabé tocando yo sola._

Empezó a tocar con timidez, yo le observé con dulzura, había perdido un poco la práctica y se notaba que echaba de menos esos días con mi madre.

-Papá, ¿Qué ocurre?- le puse una mano en la suya y le coloqué los dedos en las teclas correctas.

-Te haces grande Madgie…

-Mmmm… claro, como todos ¿no?

-No me refiero a eso…- soltó una risa nerviosa que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa yo.

- Papá… mmm, no, no querrás hablar de… - carraspee y me medio levanté, pero me sentó de nuevo.

-Hay algo, quiero decir, ya no eres una… niña- se acarició la sien nervioso- esto es difícil, créeme, mmm los chicos… a ciertas edades…- MADRE MIA eso pensé ese día, ahora que lo voy recordando me río, pero en ese momento fue "tierra trágame"

-Papá no es por nada pero… esto es bastante embarazoso, ¿podrías ir al grano por favor?

- De acuerdo ¿hay algo entre Gale Hawthorne y tu, hija?- sentí que lo ojos se me salían de las orbitas, a qué venía eso.- el muchacho no ha parado de pasar por aquí, aunque nunca se decide en llamar a la puerta, siempre le veo des de la ventana y estoy empezando a echar de menos las fresas que nos trae sinceramente.

-Yo, Gale… pero ¿Gale ha pasado por aquí? ¿Cuándo? Y no hay nada papá, ¡así que no hace falta que me des la charla!- Me fui corriendo, es que con haberle visto aquel día ya había sido suficiente la verdad y encima saber que había estado rondando por aquí y que yo no me diera cuenta era molesto. Solo tenía ganas de que Katniss llegara.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando sacarme de la cabeza a ese chico, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la ventana esperando ansiosa por si aparecía, pero y si lo hacía… después de la escenita de aquella mañana sería aún más difícil enfrentarse a él.

-Dios Madge, ¿Eres tonta o qué te pasa? Olvídate ya- grité en mi habitación con furia. Alguien llamó a mi puerta- ¿Quién es?- abrí la puerta con brusquedad y vi a Cherry, la que siempre me había cuidad como una hija.

-Señorita, la comida ya está lista.

-Sí, claro, perdona Cherry- y bajé a su lado hasta la cocina, como siempre comería sola. Ese día tocaba sopa de verduras con trocitos de pan tostado, uno de mis platos favoritos, se notaba que Cherry sabía cómo animarme aunque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacía.

-Por cierto señorita, el señorito Hawthorne ha traído las fresas, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía…

Mi cuchara cayó de golpe al plato haciendo salpicar mi vestido y encima me atraganté, ese no fue mi mejor día ciertamente.

-¿Pero qué os pasa a todos con Gale? Gale por aquí, Gale por allá…-dije con tono de burla- estoy harta de ese cazador de pacotilla… ¿Qué es hoy? ¿El día internacional de pronunciar su nombre?- vale, sí, exageré muchísimo ese momento.

Cherry se quedó mirándome sorprendida, nunca me había visto así. Me limpié y seguí comiendo en silencio, escuché un par de risitas de Cherry, tampoco se lo reproché, fue una escena un poco cómica.

El timbre de la puerta que daba a la cocina sonó, me fui a levantar pero Cherry se adelantó para abrir, por fin había llegado Katniss.

-¿Aún estás así? Venga Madge ves a cambiarte- dijo al verme comiendo y con el vestido puesto. Cuando me levanté me miró la mancha verde de la sopa.- Deberías comer con babero amiga.

-Estáis muy bromistas todos ¿no?- y me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Abrí el armario y saqué una sudadera y los pantalones más cómodos que tenía, cambié las manoletinas por unas bambas y bajé corriendo.

Me las encontré sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, Cherry le decía a Katniss que no me lo tuviera en cuenta, que estaba un tanto alterada entonces iba a pronunciar el nombre de Gale pero fui rápida y paré la conversación de golpe.

- Bueno, ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?- le dije a Katniss y luego miré a Cherry y puse mi índice sobre los labios para que no dijera nada, supuse que me entendió porque asintió con la cabeza, yo le sonreí en respuesta.- Gale ha traído fresas ¿Quieres?- cogí la cestita con las fresas y salimos de casa.

No hablamos mucho durante el camino, tampoco quería preguntarle por la arena ni por Peeta. De vez en cuando ella me preguntaba que había hecho durante su ausencia, yo le dije que quedaba a veces con Gale.

-¿Con Gale? Vaya- pareció sorprendida- me impresiona que vosotros dos halláis sobrevivido estando juntos y sin mataros…

-Si eh… es curioso la verdad, pero teníamos un buen motivo para no atarnos…

- ¿A sí, cual?- dijo mientras se metía una fresa en la boca.

-Tu Katniss, quedábamos para apoyarnos, si no… hubieras sobrevivido no se qué habríamos hecho la verdad… eres muy importante- le sonreí.

Katniss se quedó con la fresa en la boca a medio morder ¿le había sorprendió?

-Madge… sabes que no me gusta ser cursi… no me hagas serlo ahora.- Reímos y seguimos andando.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a la cerca para entrar en el bosque, estuve muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a cruzar esa verja, me dio miedo para que engañarnos, si alguien nos hubiera visto habría sido un desastre.

Me ayudó a entrar y en pocos segundos ya estábamos dentro.

-¿Saben que está desconectada?

- mmm bueno, no siempre está así, por eso hay que ir con cuidado. Supongo que si lo saben, pero no creo que crean que los del distrito sean tan bobos como para intentarlo…

-Ah, así que sois bobos

-Se podría decir, pero si no arriesgamos, no sobrevivimos.

Pasamos dos horas "cazando" Katniss me intentó enseñar a tirar en arco, pero era incapaz, un desastre como decía ella, además que me veía totalmente incapaz de matar a un animal, así que intentaba darle a las ramas que me decía Katniss. Cuando vio que ya tenía suficiente por ese día me llevó a un sitio para poder sentarnos tranquilas.

Moví los brazos por el dolor, tenía que reconocer que no servía para eso.

-Nadie dijo que fuera fácil- se sentó en una roca y cogió la cesta de fresas

-Ahora tienes que dejarme enseñarte a tocar el piano

-Claro- dijo contenta.

Me quedé un rato mirando la ardilla que había cazado y una duda se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Oye… si ya no os falta comida… ¿por qué sigues cazado?

-Bueno, se que ya no nos hace falta, pero no quiero olvidarme de quien soy, pronto será la gira y tendré que volver a convertirme en una pieza del juego, lo poco que me queda antes de eso quiero seguir siendo yo.

-¿Sabes? A mí me alegra, me gusta más esta Katniss, que la que vi en la entrevista.

-Sí, claro- dijo algo distraída- Oye Madge, me alegro de que seamos amigas, de verdad.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba ser cursi…- reí y ella se sumó a mi risa.

Agradecí aquel día la verdad, no había empezado muy bien pero gracias a Katniss todo iba mejor.

Me acompañó a mi casa, aunque le había dicho que no hacía falta ella había insistido.

-Gracias por este día Katniss, lo necesitaba, hoy estoy rara….

-Lo sé… no te preocupes.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes mañana a desayunar y luego te enseño a tocar un poco el piano? Trae a Primm también

-De acuerdo, ¿a las 10 te parece bien?- asentí con la cabeza y Katniss se fue hacia su casa.

Me quedé en el porche un rato para disfrutar un poco de la noche. Sentada en el banco cerré los ojos un momento y me quedé dormida, soñar soñé seguro, pero no sabía el qué, que mas da lo importante fue cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré a Gale mirándome.


End file.
